Sheer Heart Attack
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: I've been cheating on you. I've been... doing it for sometime now." "Really now? You know what that means?" He poked the other in the chest. "THAT means I get to cheat on you right back!" How does it feel to get a taste of one's own medicine?


**HEY!**

**I am so excited about this one shot, you guys! I seriously just finished writing this like, ten minutes ago, so I really hope you all like it! **

**Enjoy!**

**One Shot**

**Sheer Heart Attack**

Lips connected gently as the sun rose, the morning rays – warm but still a little cool – washing the room in pink and yellow and gold with just a hint of blue.

"I love you."

A smile.

"I love you too." A door opened. "I'll see you tonight."

The door closed.

Work went about as usual – he was let off early but he did not return home right away. Instead, he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, moving around silently, unseen.

Then he came to an open window, slipped into it.

A person inside turned, smiled.

"I've been waiting for you."

The window closed, the smile returned.

"I know."

Arms wrapped around bodies greedily, clothes were caught in haste – one's being ripped while the other's handled with utmost care – the touches were silent, fearful yet passionate.

Why had he agreed to this?

_Just this once…_

As he dressed to go, he studied himself.

He didn't regret it. Not yet.

"Just once."

"We'll see. Goodbye."

Then he left.

But it wasn't just once. He didn't regret it.

At least not then.

The door opened just as the sun was nearing the horizon. The other turned, smiled at him.

"How lovely. You're just in time. Would you like to watch the sunset with me?"

As the arrival gazed at the other – looked into the other's soft black eyes that held no suspicion, drank in the way the evening light shone off his black hair – he suddenly realized he felt awful.

He swallowed, ran a hand through his hair.

"No," he replied. "I'm a bit tired – work was hard today." He managed a weak smile, hoped the other would believe it. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

The other looked at him in concern, walked over to him – he knew he was meaning to kiss him in concern, in greeting, and he didn't want it.

"Without even eating? Are you sure?"

He stepped away from the other as he neared, using the silent excuse of taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack as reason for moving away.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you though." He smiled again at the other, who smiled softly back.

"Okay. Sleep well. I love you."

He felt his heart clench as he opened his mouth.

"I love you too."

The words were bitter in his mouth. He wanted to spit them out onto the floor.

Did he even deserve to say them anymore?

"Good night."

Taking off his shirt as he walked down the hall, he stepped into the bathroom, took the third shower for that day. Once in the morning, once at the other house, and now this time.

He felt… dirty now. No matter how much or how hard or how long he scrubbed.

_I shouldn't have done it._

Guilt riddling his insides along with hunger, he climbed into their bed and pulled the covers over him, trying to sleep.

It never really came.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

When he awoke again, it was Saturday morning, nearing well on its way to the afternoon.

Guilt and regret made a complex, almost comical knot in his stomach, and he had difficulty getting out of bed.

When he finally managed it, however, he stumbled into the dining room, half-hoping the other would be out on an errand and the apartment would be empty.

No such luck. The other was at the window, gazing outwards and watching the people pass below.

As his entrance, the other looked up, smiled.

"Oh, you're awake." He walked over, hugged him, snuggled into his throat. It made him feel sick. "Are you feeling any better? Hungry?"

In fact he wasn't hungry, but he knew it would look bad if he didn't eat after skipping dinner the night before.

"Yeah, I am," he replied, smiling a little. The other beamed.

"Good. C'mon."

The table was already set – pancakes and eggs with sausage. The food tasted like ash in his mouth, the milk like lava, and he knew it wasn't the food – it was him because the food the other made was always delicious-

The other was chatting aimlessly, unknowing of his suffering, talking about how they should have a picnic at the park or maybe go play pool later on that night, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore-

"I cheated on you last night, Sasuke."

The talking stopped. Silence descended. Ashamed and guilt ridden, he stared down at the table, hands clenching his boxers from where they sat in his lap, his shoulders tense.

The other spoke softly.

"What did you say, Neji?"

Neji swallowed, the bile threatening to rise in his throat but oh God he wouldn't let it-

"I cheated on you last night. I've… _been _cheating on you… for a while now…"

_It was a mistake oh my GOD it was a mistake what the hell was I thinking-?!_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"_Really_ now? That's interesting. With who?"

"G-Gaara…" the brunette stammered, a blush of shame coating his cheeks as he refused to meet the other's eyes. Sasuke simply gazed at him.

"Well, you know what this means, don't you Neji?"

Neji swallowed. No, they couldn't break up – he loved him too much-

"Sasuke-"

A finger poked him in the chest. Sasuke grinned at him.

"This means I get to have sex with another guy too!"

Neji blinked, finally looking up at him, now confused.

"Wait, what?"

Sasuke smiled at him.

"It's only fair. You cheated on me, so now I get to cheat on you. So then we're even, right?"

Neji blinked, scowled.

"Wait-what-?"

"I'll go call Naruto right now!" Sasuke stated, getting up. He almost looked _eager_ as he headed into the living room. "I know he's been waiting for an opportunity like this for ages!"

Neji wrinkled his nose. _REALLY?_

He didn't bother to go to the living room and listen in – he still felt horrible, numb with both guilt and shock. This reaction was unlike anything he had expected.

In a way, it made him feel worse.

A few minutes later Sasuke walked back in.

"Well we've got a date all set up for tonight. At seven I'll be leaving."

Neji swallowed.

"Y-yeah…" he replied. "Okay…"

At seven o'clock Sasuke was ready to go, and he smiled at Neji, who was sitting at the table trying to get his mind off the entire situation by reading a book.

Walking over to the brunette, he leaned over, and kissed Neji on the lips.

"I love you," he stated simply, straightening up and heading towards the door. "I'll see you later tonight!"

Neji didn't leave that room for then entire night that Sasuke was gone, pacing back and forth, trying to be calm and failing, resisting the urge to rip out his hair, call Sasuke on his cell phone – all the while imagining what Sasuke and Naruto might've been doing right then. Was Naruto kissing him? Was Sasuke sucking him off – was it the other way around? Was Naruto fucking him that _instant_-?!

The waiting was nerve-wracking. Shaking violently, Neji forced himself to sit at the table and bury his head in his hands and try not to scream.

He was shaking with both anxiousness and rage. Sasuke had told him he loved him – right before walking out the door to have sex with someone else. How could the Uchiha have the fucking _nerve_-?!

But then again, wasn't that what he always did?

He swallowed. Oh fuck, that was what he had BEEN doing. All this time.

_Oh my God._

It was twelve o'clock by the time Sasuke got back, and Neji leaped up from where he had dozed off on the couch when he heard the door open. Rushing into the dining room, he arrived just in time to see Sasuke close the door and turn.

It didn't look like he had had sex at all.

But then again, Neji never did either when he came back home. Sasuke smiled, walked over to him.

Neji didn't move as the other planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"Why don't you sleep on the couch tonight, baby?" He murmured in Neji's ear before moving down the hall into the bedroom. Neji obeyed without a word, curling up and falling asleep as he drowned in a sea of self-pity and regret.

-----

Two days passed before Neji just finally had to say something to Naruto.

Stepping into Naruto's work place while he was on break, Neji swallowed, prepared himself.

"So how was it?"

Naruto blinked from where he was smoking a cigarette, turned to look at Neji, who was resisting the urge to punch the blonde in the first place.

"What're you talking about, Neji?"

Neji scowled.

"Don't play dumb! I'm talking about when you had sex with Sasuke two days ago!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whoa Neji – I know Sasuke's all yours. I would never lay a finger on 'im."

"Stop denying it!" Neji hissed in a low voice. "He called you up two days ago, he left, you two fucked, and he came back home! Don't lie to me!"

Naruto blinked at him like he was crazy. Ever since he had started smoking – that and grown up – he had become a lot calmer compared to his earlier years.

"Neji, all me and Sasuke did two days ago was drink beer and play pool with Shikamaru and Kiba. I don't know who's been telling you shit, but there was no fucking at all that night – least of all with Sasuke. He's yours, bro. We all know that."

Neji blinked, gazed at the blonde. He could tell – Naruto wasn't lying.

Naruto never lied.

Blinking, his demeanor shrank, and he looked down at the ground.

"Oh…" he breathed. "Sorry…"

Naruto grinned, clapped him on the shoulder.

"No problem, Neji," he replied. "No problem. Now c'mon – let's go inside. I've turned my ten into a twenty."

----

When Neji got home – right after work – Sasuke was there, cutting up carrots for a salad.

"What the hell was that, Sasuke?!" He demanded immediately upon entering. Sasuke didn't react at all. "What the fucking hell was that?!"

Sasuke blinked, looked up at him blankly.

"What are you talking about, Neji?"

Neji was close to _breaking _something.

"I MEAN what the hell were you planning when you lied to me about having sex with Naruto and instead playing pool with him and Shika and Kiba for five hours?!"

Sasuke blinked at him, smirked.

"Oh, so he told you that, huh?"

"Damn right he did!"

Silently, Sasuke put down his knife and walked out of the kitchenette, walking over to him.

When they were nearly touching, Sasuke looked up into Neji's eyes.

Then he smiled.

"So tell me, Neji," he breathed lovingly. "How does it feel to have a broken heart?"

Then Neji realized yes, that _was _what was making him so angry, and his eyes widened but then they narrowed and closed as he felt the tears sting them and he leaned forward and wrapped Sasuke tightly in his arms, his entire body trembling.

"I'm sorry," he choked out as the Uchiha returned the embrace. "I'm so sorry…"

Sasuke smiled, running his nails comfortingly along Neji's back.

"It's okay, Neji," he breathed. "It's okay – I forgive you. Now c'mon…" Taking a step back, he took Neji's hand and pulled him down the hall. "Dinner can wait."

The bedroom door closed behind them.

-----

A few hours later saw them lying in each other arms, Neji holding Sasuke tightly to him where the Uchiha lounged on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The brunette buried his face in Sasuke's hair.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"So… you never had sex with Naruto?"

Sasuke raised his head to look at Neji, chuckled.

"No. No I didn't."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Promise."

Neji smiled too, and he raised his hand and ran his fingers through Sasuke's silken hair.

"I love you."

Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, Neji."

**End One Shot – Sheer Heart Attack**

**I hope you all liked it! I know I did! :D**

**And no, in case all you classic rock fans are wondering, this one shot has nothing to do with the album by Queen. xD**

**Although that IS where the title came from. :3**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
